kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
The Magic Flute
is the 74 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Nora, who has become the new district chief of Keima and Elsie's area, went to visit Keima house where she announced that she was now in charge of this district. Haqua was in disbelief and said that Sharia was supposed to be the chief of this district. Nora replied that there had recently been a reassignment of personnel and an increasing of district leaders, making Sharia move to another district. Nora then said to a terrified Elsie that she will be her new boss now and she will be counting on her. Nora also asked Haqua to return to her district. Keima, who is now very annoyed since he intended to play his games with full force but Nora and the others are sticking to him like ions. Keima then fake Elsie's voice to bad mouth Nora, as Nora is busy mangling Elsie's "words" - Keima's scapegoat. Keima asked the rest to assemble. Keima also wanted Tenri not to let Diana out since Nora has no idea that Diana is a goddess, he especially wants Tenri act like she doesn't know Nora since a person who has her runaway spirit removed, should have forgotten about the capture. Keima then said that he will leave Haqua to deal with the other devils and reminds her not to tell anything about Diana, while Tenri and him run away As Keima was pushing Tenri away, Nora stop the duo and asks what are they talking about. Nora then apologies about wanting to kill Keima for last time as Keima ignores her while Keima was angry at how Nora is going to "poison flags". Just as Nora begin to recognize Tenri, Keima have no choice but to use the "technique to enforce development" (Literally, groping Nora's breast). As a flustered Nora cover her breast and quickly beats up Keima, thus open an opportunity to let Tenri go home. Then, a jealous Haqua grabbed Keima and questions why Keima ignored her when she was "nude" while he interested in Nora. As Keima wondered why Haqua was angry. The duo district chief screamed at him not to treat devils lightly and continue to beat him up while Elsie continue to stop them. In the end, both feels disgusted and decided to took their leave. As Elsie went over at Keima's body, Keima slowly rises up and praised his galge technique (groping) as with one "click", he managed to drive everyone away. Just as Keima was about to run over and play his games, Elsie mentions about Tenri's box and Keima instantly freezes. Back at the street, Tenri hurries away, she wonders if Keima is alright and she wonders if she should return. As Tenri was about to go, a hand grabbed her. Haqua, who grabbed Tenri's arm, asks Tenri who is she and Diana, since Diana was not normal and Haqua will have to capture her if Diana is a runaway spirit. Haqua then said that although her sensor did not react to Diana, but it possible that Keima may be protecting Tenri because he likes her. As Tenri blushes, Nora appears yet again asking what are they talking about and why Haqua was still here. as Haqua was about to leave, Nora mentions that there is something about "the heavenly gods". Nora then said that there's a rumor that it wasn't the new devils that sealed old hell but people from heaven, and when that seal was broken, the heavenly beings along with the escaped spirits are together in this world. As Haqua denied the rumor, Nora said that this information can be trusted since the horned devils are from old distinguished families knows various secrets. Haqua then said that if it is so, the runaway spirit squad would know about that. Nora then wonder what if there is some accident that lift the seal or the Weiss somehow break the seal, thus make the heavenly being have to emerged with the Weiss. Nora then stated that there are a reason that the leader do not intend to inform the squad because some of the new devils intended to revive old hell. Haqua denied it but Nora said that in the past, devils lived like devils but in new hell, its all about conserving energy and the atmosphere is always gloomy and everyone feels like a coward thus explain why devils wants to revive old hell. As Haqua more annoyed by what Nora said, Nora explain that she's just joking. But she suddenly hold Tenri head with a threatening look at Haqua while continue to wonder should the rumor be true, and should they better acquire a "god" to assure a great victory while Tenri were terrifying. Nora continue to asks Haqua if there's anything changed, she replied that there's nothing much and pushed Nora away from Tenri, she also denies the existence of a "god" and tells Nora to focus more on her capturing skills since it is embarrassing that Nora is losing to her subordinate, Elsie. Nora enrage by what Haqua said and fights back by calling Haqua "mini-breasts", while Haqua immediately calls Nora a "cow-devil", But before they could go any further Keima bangs into them and use his whining to force them to go home. As Nora was leaving, Tenri realizes that Keima wanted to return her magic box so she thanks him, suddenly Diana appears through the reflection, she thank Haqua for keeping the secret. But before Haqua about to leave, Diana reminds her that Keima still belongs to Tenri and an embarrassed Haqua replies that she doesn't care. At night, Keima said to Elsie that she may actually be a good buddy since everyone took away his freedom to play games while he can still play games when she's around. The story ends with Keima telling Elsie that she should remain a trainee for him as Elsie refused in a sad fashion. Trivia *This chapter's title references " " a song composed by *Manaka Takane of is on-screen of Keima's PFP. Judging from the screen, it appears the PFP has a built-in microphone. (p.17) References Category:Summary Category:Chapters